Egoísta
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Porque Mello puede ser egoísta, y se siente embriagado. Más por las caricias que por el chocolate. Un poco más por la lluvia que representa ese pelirrojo de playera a rayas y googles naranjas...Y al final, puede ser egoísta, pero no tanto. MXM.


Creo que la pareja MXM se vuelve adictiva...así que aquí está otro fic de ellos, escrito rápidamente en clase. Sí, otro one-shot (no me salen más largos!) yaoi, quedan advertidos.

Claro, los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Egoísta.**

Le encontró. Ahí, tirado y solo. Desangrándose, con el cigarrillo encendido aún al lado, consumiéndose lentamente en el piso lleno de sangre. De aquella sangre, roja y tibia, que se empeñaba en brotar de aquél cuerpo lleno de orificios. El aliento que se le escapaba entre las manos. La sonrisa vacía, abierta y vacía. Y los ojos, verdes y entrecerrados, como portadores de un gran secreto.

La nitidez de la imagen le regresó a la soledad de la noche. Entre ropas mojadas y sollozos entrecortados. Sus propios sollozos, consumiéndose en su garganta. Al lado, el pelirrojo aún dormido, con el videojuego sobre las piernas y los googles reposando en la pequeña mesa del rincón.

Le miró dormir unos instantes más y luego, contra todo pronóstico, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros y sacó uno. Lo olió. Lo pasó entre sus dedos y lo observó. Luego se encaminó hacia la ventana y se dejó embriagar por el aire frío de la noche. El aire que le quemaba la piel al no llevar puesto nada excepto los bóxers negros que se mecían ligeramente al viento. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca, casi besándolo, y lo encendió.

Tosió. Después de la primer bocanada, nada más. Nunca había fumado realmente, pero estaba acostumbrado al sabor de la nicotina en la boca. Aún así, le raspaba la garganta. Nada comparado con el dulce sabor del chocolate. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía bien. Bastante bien, de hecho. Exhaló, sin poder contener más el humo en su interior; viendo como se mezclaba con el viento y las oscuras nubes que tapaban, por momentos, la luna.

Luego, volvió su mirada atrás. El otro se removió un poco en su lugar y siguió dormido. Le miró así, uno, dos, tres segundos; sintiendo algo caliente en su interior. "Hipócrita", se llamó a sí mismo, al descubrirse pensando cosas demasiado cursis para ser dichas en voz alta. "Patético", añadió al darse cuenta que realmente no estaba solo. Que nunca lo había estado, al sentirlo siempre a él, constante a su lado. Patético, porque entendía, no, sabía que estaba atrapado.

Regresó la mirada al frente y caminó hacia el balcón. Seguramente una caída desde el séptimo piso sería dolorosa. Pero no tanto como aquello que le esperaba. La cruz en su mano derecha se clavaba en la piel al ser apretada con fuerza. Y descubrió, entonces, lo que era el miedo. La primera vez no pudo sentirlo, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto que no pudo pensar con plenitud. Pero ahora, ahora no sentía otra cosa que vértigo.

Y sonrío. Al descubrir que realmente podía sentir. Que siempre lo había hecho. Sonrío al sentirse humano, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La lluvia comenzó a caer en forma de grandes gotas que empezaban a mojar su torso desnudo. Empapaban su cabello y corrían por su cara. Una inhalada más al cigarrillo casi por terminar y la mano que acariciaba pausadamente su rostro, al sentir ligeramente el agua resbalar por sus mejillas. Seguramente así se sentiría llorar.

Tiró la colilla a la calle, viéndola precipitarse hacia el asfalto, muchos metros abajo. Y pensó. Pensó, completamente desarmado y desnudo. No en él, sino en el otro. Porque a pesar de todo, y de todos los adjetivos que se le pudieran añadir, no era tan egoísta como él mismo pensaba.

Incluso, recordó aquél videojuego que le regaló una vez, mucho tiempo atrás ya. Y la sonrisa que recibió como agradecimiento. "Especial", había pensado esa vez. Ahora podría agregarle muchos adjetivos más, pero no era necesario. Recordó también la vez que lo vio llorar. Por su culpa. Justo cuando decidió decirle adiós. Ojos verdes empañados de rojo, con las lágrimas escapando silenciosamente entre las pestañas. Largas y espesas pestañas, rotas por sus propias palabras.

Pero había sido lo mejor. Así que no se arrepentía, así como no lo hacía de casi nada en su corta pero intensa vida. No se arrepentía porque así había podido asegurar la inocencia pelirroja un poco más; aún cuando eso significara noches de insomnio y días de incertidumbre. Aún cuando eso implicara el tener el móvil siempre en la mano, con el número escrito pero sin ser llamado. Y la desesperación de tener que contenerse para terminar pegando a la pared.

Aunque sí, se arrepentía de algo. Ahora, con el cuerpo mojado, lleno de nicotina y sin chocolate. De dos cosas, de hecho. La primera fue llamarlo, incluso cuando había jurado no hacerlo. Porque sabía que aquél estaba mejor sin él. Pero en un arranque de inconsciencia y dolor lo había hecho, sin siquiera comprender cómo. Le llamó, apenas susurrando su nombre entre la sangre que manaba de sus labios. Le llamó, con la vida escapándose por la esquina y el corazón en la mano. Entendiendo el "porque" y anhelando verlo una última vez. Pero no fue la última.

Él acudió y le salvó. Pero no se fue. Aún cuando se empeñó, demasiadas veces, en hacer que se marchara. Le insultó, le maltrató y le amenazó; recibiendo a cambio miradas cargadas de cariño y nostalgia. De algo más que no quería pensar pero que siempre salía en sus sueños. Hasta que cayó. Irremediable y perdidamente. Desde algo mucho más alto que un séptimo piso.

Las gotas pasaron de ser escasas y gruesas a finas y tupidas, hiriendo sin miramientos su espalda y escurriendo por debajo de la ropa interior. Renovando, lavando. Un suspiro helado se coló en sus labios al recibir con gusto lo que el cielo le ofrecía. Y cerró los ojos. Ahí, parado y haciendo cara a la ciudad dormida.

Su segundo error lo cometió el día que lo dijo. No cuando le besó, que eso resultó necesario. No cuando lo acarició en medio de colillas de cigarro y tabletas de chocolate. Ni cuando su mano escapó de su autocontrol para terminar enredada en el cuerpo del otro, mucho menos cuando su nombre rompió el silencio en medio de gemidos y caricias ardientes. No, no se arrepintió cuando despertó a su lado, recibiendo un cálido beso de buenos días. Sino después.

Cuando lo dijo. Sin pensarlo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo embriagado; más por ilusión y casi nada por chocolate. Sin gota de vino en la sangre ni motivo aparente más que sentir aquél cuerpo largo y delgado a su lado. Lo dijo al mirar los ojos verdes regresándole la mirada y la mano diestra sobre su cara. Sabiendo que era aceptado tal como era. Al desnudo.

- Te amo.

Sí, lo hizo. Justo a tiempo para ver el corazón del otro detenerse y dar un vuelco. A tiempo para percibir los labios resecos sobre los suyos y las palabras que vendrían después. Además de las acciones que confirmaban la peor de las sospechas. Porque ahora el pelirrojo no se iría, menos que antes. Y porque se descubrió más vivo que nunca.

No se dio cuenta cuando los pasos, también desnudos, del otro se acercaron por detrás. Pero percibió el característico aroma cuando la respiración llegó a su nuca. Los brazos, rodeando su pecho desnudo. Los labios, besando su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz ronca en su oído, cortando sus pensamientos.- Te enfermarás, vamos adentro.

Y sus propias manos acariciando la piel que se exhibía sólo para él. Se volteó y le miró, para luego depositar un beso fugaz en esos labios que tantas veces había probado antes.

- Estaba pensando.- Cada palabra dicha con lentitud, sopesándola.- En nosotros.

La mano, perdiéndose en su cabello y la otra marcando su cintura. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado. El aliento alimentando sus ilusiones y la pesadilla latente pesando en su mente, clavándose. Los ojos verdes llenos de eso que tanto temía, porque ya no podía hacerle más daño. Porque maldecía una y otra vez los dos peores errores de su vida. Pero atesoraba lo que había resultado de eso.

Un tanto egoísta, pero no del todo. Porque finalmente había entendido que ni él ni Near era L. Porque no bastaba uno, sino dos. Y porque los mejores planes nunca tienen un buen final para alguno de los protagonistas. Porque podía parecer egoísta, pero al fin sabía cuál era su papel dentro de la historia.

Un murmullo de parte del otro le indicó que continuara, besando su mandíbula. Empapándose también. Con la playera a rayas pegada al cuerpo y el agua corriendo por esos mechones rojizos que enmarcaban sus rasgos.

- Creo que...- Tragó grueso, impulsándose a continuar.- creo que debes irte.

- Sabes que no lo haré, Mello.- Los brazos ejerciendo más presión sobre su cuerpo.

- Hazlo.- Luego se empeñó en alejarlo, pero sin resultado. Golpeó el torso hasta que sintió algo parecido al dolor en las manos empuñadas y maldijo un par de veces, hasta volver a sentir la pérdida de aire al no ser dueño de sus labios. Besos, húmedos por la lluvia. Ahogados. Suplicantes.- Joder Matt, vete.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo. - Y las palabras que electrifican la piel.- Porque te amo, Mello. Desgraciadamente.

Y Mello podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero no era egoísta. Y no era emocional. Claro que no. Sólo era agua escurriendo de su cara. Agua salada que entraba a su boca. Agua que era bebida por otros labios. Quemando. Sanando. Hiriendo. Porque tenía miedo, pero no por él. Porque sabía que pronto saltaría, más alto del séptimo piso; y no quería, no podía, permitir que Matt le siguiera en la caída. Menos cuando no había nada para amortiguarla, y seguramente dolería.

- Dolerá.- Dijo entre susurros, siendo incapaz de abrir los ojos.

- No importa. Dolerá menos si caemos juntos.

El agua, salada, rodando por los cuerpos. La lluvia que va menguando, en medio de la noche. Y el llanto, que es casi lo mismo, para sorpresa del rubio. Los sueños, que no desaparecerán, pero quizás él es más egoísta de lo que pensaba.

Porque agradece, en el fondo agradece, haberlo llamado. Y haber dicho lo que dijo. Y tenerlo ahora, abrazándolo. Besándolo. Calmándolo. Porque Mello puede ser cualquier cosa, y es egoísta, pero no tanto. Porque promete protegerlo a él, a Matt, donde sea que vayan. Sólo para asegurarse que su risa no mengue, ni sus cigarrillos escaseen. O para verificar que su videojuego tenga batería cuando sea necesario. Y, diablos, besarlo.

Porque Mello puede ser egoísta, y se siente embriagado. Más por las caricias que por el chocolate. Un poco más por la lluvia que representa ese pelirrojo de playera a rayas y googles naranjas.

Porque Mello puede ser peligroso. Y egoísta. Porque quiere verle a salvo, a costa de su propia vida. Pero no puede prometer un "por siempre" sino un par de noches intensas y agobiantes. Noches que terminaran en insomnio, preguntándose si debiera huir para salvarlo o quedarse, para amarlo. Siempre con besos que retardan su decisión, hasta que ya no quedan más hojas en la libreta y la historia se aproxima al final. Porque Mello puede ser todo y un poco más, pero cuando traza su plan decide ponerlo fácil y asegurarle días nuevos. Porque puede ser egoísta, pero basta con que uno caiga del séptimo piso. No dos. Porque Mello puede ser Mello, pero lo ama. Nada más.

Sólo que no cuenta con las ideas que corren en otra mente, durante las mismas noches de insomnio y embriaguez. Más por el amor, menos por el deseo. Porque Mello no será egoísta al fin de cuentas. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Matt.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer...no olviden dejar un review! **

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
